mlmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Archmage
Description *Note that everything here is taken from in-game data* The Archmage is a Tier 3 class and is acquired through advancement when a Mage reaches Lv 30. The Archmage posesses great zone-control and great damage. However the Archmage has a high skill floor and a high skills ceiling due to the fact that one must place down 'points' in order to cast their spells. As such it is imperative that during boss-fights that Archmages have good communication with his/her team. Here is a video showing all the skills for the Archmage by CivilGaming: https://youtu.be/EoNyZOXWqRA Active Skills Point of Focus 1/5 Level Up: 2 Skill Points Mana Cost: 50 Range: 24 (During Transcendence) Attribute Bonuses: Increase point longevity by 25% of your PRC After channeling for 5 seconds, create a point beneath you beneath that lasts 20 seconds. Up to 2 points can be created at once. Creatng a 3rd point will override the oldest point. Points of Focus are the main skill for Archmages. Archmages use these point to channel their incredible power, however due the time consuming of laying out points on the battlefield, Archamges require great teamwork and communication in their party in order to protect them while laying Points and lead enemies into Points. Mark of the Void 1/5 Level Up: 2 Skill Points Mana Cost: 80 Cooldown: 20 Range: 16 Attribute Bonuses: Increase explosion damage by 2 x INT Increase point explosion damage by 1 for every INT Mark a single target using this skill. Re-casting the skill immediately after casting will cause the target to be knocked back. Waiting 2 seconds before re-casting the skill instead deals 600 damage. If the target is exploded inside a Point of Focus, all active Points will explode dealing 400 damage. Not that you don't have to be able to see the enemy is order to re-cast Mark of the Void, however you must be able to see the target in order to mark them. The total damage when Mark of the Void is re-casted inside a Point of Focus is 1000. Mark of the Void is the most basic of the Archmage skills and does not require a Point of Focus to function. It is usually the first skill to purchase when becoming an Archmage after the Point of Focus skill. Interdimensional Drift 1/5 Level Up: 2 Skill Points Mana Cost: 75 Cooldown: 70 Attribute Bonuses: Increase stun duration by 1% of your PRC Increase speedup duration by 1% of your SPR After channeling 2 seconds, all enemies at the older Point are teleported to the newer Point for the next 5 seconds and stunned for 1 second. Enemies can only be teleported once. Allies are instead granted x1.6 movement speed for 1.5 seconds at both Points. Interdimensional Drift can be a good spell to quickly get rid of enemies and place far away from you, giving you time to run away or heal. They can also be helpful for giving your Allies a quick boost to get away from danger or charge into the attack. Hallowed Tempest 1/5 Level Up: 2 Skill Points Mana Cost: 100 Cooldown: 100 Attribute Bonuses: Increase outer damage by 10% of your INT Increase inner damage by 60% of your INT An upgraded Arcane Storm that has an inner and outer radius. After channeling 2-3 seconds the outer radius deals 200 damage per second and slows all enemies while the inner radius deals an additional 400 damage per second and roots are enemies that pass through it. Centered on any active Points. Lasts 5 seconds. The total damage for the outer radius for the whole duration of the spell is 1000. The total damage for the inner radius for the whole duration of the spell is 3000. This spell is great to quickly damage large crowds and quickly lessen their HP. It is great to use as an opening spell, however caution is advised when using it as the player will have to wait 1 minute and 40 seconds to be able to use it again. Due to the channel time make sure when casting that you are not too close to the enemy and protected as you cast this spell. Ethereal Grasp 1/5 Level Up: 2 Skill Points Mana Cost: 80 Cooldown 50 Attribute Bonuses: Increase damage by 80% of your INT Increase defense buff by 10% of your SPR Increase healing by 15% of your SPR After channeling for 2 seconds, all Points leveitate nearby enemies and deal 300 damage 4 times. Allies are also levitated but only dealt 240 damage and heal 40 health 4 times. The total damage of this spell to enemies is 1200. The total damage done to players is 960. The total amount of healing to players is 160. The total damage to players factoring in healing is 800. This spell is another zone-control spell with a drawback. In return for having a lower Mana cost, lower cooldown and higher additions for attributes, damage is also done to other players. Astral Rend 1/5 Level Up: 2 Skills Points Mana Cost: 80 Cooldown: 30 Attribute Bonuses: Increase damage by 5 x INT Channel for 1 seconds before having all active Points slow down nearby enemies for 3 seconds before exploding and dealing 1000 damage and knocking up all enemies. The spell is also great for zone and crowd control however in return for the lower Mana cost, lower cooldown and better attribute bonuses, a player must wait 3 seconds before any of the enemies will atcually take damage. It will be imperative that the player gets the timing right and also for other players to lead enemies into the Point. Transcendence 1/5 Level Up: 2 Skill Points Attribute Bonuses: Reduce Mana cost by 1% of your PRC Increase cooldown reduction by 0.5% of your SPR After crouching for more than 2 seconds, levitate and reduce damage by 50% while losing 13% of your total Mana per second. During this time, all cooldowns are reduved by 3% per second and casting Point of Focus is instant and can be at a distance. Uncrouching ends the skill. Lasts up to 20 seconds. This spell can be great to start of the attack by quickly placing Points at a distance in order to not aggro enemies or to stay out of danger. However this costs great amounts of Mana and as a consequence should be done quickly to minumise Mana lost. Category:Classes